Guidance
by messers.roses
Summary: Leora Vulette doesn't know how she ended up floating in the middle of the sea, and waking up to find four Kings an Queens. She wants to go home, but there's this voice telling her that she belongs. There is literally, a voice telling her that.


Hello, everyone. This is my first story on this site, so I hope you would take great consideration into reviewing and if there is something wrong, please do in fact tell me because I'm writing through what I remember and not from the script itself(though, politeness will be appreciated.) I hope you like this story and will follow it through! _The story starts in the Prince Caspian era._

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. If i did, i wouldn't be writing it here.

Enjoy! :)

~000~000~000~

Chapter 1. Trusting Friend or Foe?

~000~000~000~

_**It's time for you to wake up. Welcome back home, my child.**_

I could feel calm, briny wave currents applying against my body. Normally this would've felt cold, but only warmness and the smell of sea salt filled my lungs. I could feel the pull of my tangled strands of hair beneath the ocean currents, and the first instinct that came to mind was that I was floating on water.

It wasn't like I've not had swimming classes, but floating in the middle of the sea is so much more different than floating in the pool. The thought of sharks or other territorial man-eating marine creatures eating me alive eventually came into my mind and the fear of opening of my eyes increased.

_**Open your eyes, and guide yourself to shore.**_

I would've thought the voice was just my head talking to me but I knew I didn't have such a modulated voice that was so pleasing to the ear. Trusting my instinct to follow her instructions was the last thing on my priority list, but I gave into it anyway.

My vision gradually cleared and a picture of the blue sky covered my sight entirely. The clouds seemed to be breezing away by the wind, going to the opposite direction as I am, or it could be me who's moving along with the currents.

I tilted my head towards the left, bewaring of the waves entering my nose, I realised I was close to the coastal zone, but not close enough. I thank Lord for my mother for giving me swimming lessons as I took control of my body and swam to shore, with the amount of energy I knew I didn't have.

And when I felt my fingers dug into the slippery yet rough sand, I knew I reached the littoral zone, I just didn't have the strength to crawl further and sunbathe under the sun.

~000~000~000~

I guess I had regained the energy I had lost for I was now conscious. I could hear the splashes of the waves against the rock clearly which meant that I was still near the sea, but I was definitely not at the same place I collapsed after the overload usage of energy.

I knew that because I was partially dry, and instead of water, I could feel rough shells sticking up from the sand and tickling the base of my feet. I shifted my leg slightly to remove the ache the broken shell was causing.

The movement made me realised that I was not alone.

"Get her leg off me," I heard a voice saying, clearly not wanting to touch my feet. So, I obliged his rude instruction.

Opening my eyes, I found myself surrounded by four teenagers, that were around my age, and if not so, maybe slightly younger or older. Their stares were fixated on me, which made me really uncomfortable.

There were in total, two girls and two boys. Siblings, I presume, as they looked similar to each other.

The youngest was a girl who had middle length chestnut coloured hair, and soft freckles that spread across the area around her small button nose. Her brown eyes seemed to twinkle with mischief and a sense of home. She wore a dress of dark blood red with golden sleeves that fitted her perfectly well at her waist and hung loosely down her legs from there. "_**Lucy**__,"_ The voice told me and I assumed it was the girl's name.

"Did you hear that?" I asked, wondering whether they could hear the voice that spoke to her.

"Hear what?" One of the boys, replied me with another question. He was wearing one of those clothing which men wore when they were out in the battlefield, except for the armour. A sword hung on his waist, that was clearly his prize-possession as his palm was still resting on it. He looked positively handsome. With the sunlight shining on him, he looked like he bore hair that was made of pure gold. His azure eyes that shimmered as if they were diamonds had wisdom kept deep within despite him being no more than two or four years older than myself. It was definitely a sight to behold. "_**Peter**__,_" Peter was his name.

Confused looks were plastered on faces as they waited for an answer from me. So, the probability of them hearing the unknown woman's voice was zero. "Never mind, just a headache." I placed my palm on my forehead, faking pain.

"I'm Susan." The other girl introduced herself, giving her a helping hand to pull her up into a sitting position. The kindness that Susan showed made me realised that she was an effortless perfection as she was another sight to behold. Susan's plump lips were lips that women had plastic surgery for and men wanted give kisses upon. Her dark bronze hair that flowed down to her waist complemented her bright blue eyes. She wore a gown, like Lucy's but hers was in the colour of dark berry purple. Though, this usually would've made me felt insecure, but honestly right now, I had better things to think of: "Like, why am I on a beach with four other strangers?"

I turned towards the last of the siblings who hasn't introduced himself. Well, the only siblings whose name I didn't know. "_**Edmund**_," The voice told me.

Edmund's face was covered with confusion, much like the other siblings too. There was also an essence of charm encompassing him, rather than nobility that Peter wore. His eyes that held grace matched the colour of his hair, which reminded me of cinnamon. Though having plain colours compared to Peter, Edmund's features were much more defined and aristocratic-like.

"I'm Lucy," Lucy introduced herself, giving a smile that warmed hearts of evil villains. "That's Peter," She pointed towards the blonde, and then to the brunette, "And Edmund."

I tried to manage a smile, "I'm Leora. Or at least that's what I think my name is, I can't remember anything."

"Do you remember how you ended up by the sea?" Susan asked tentatively.

I tried digging deep down into my brain, but nothing useful due to the situation was found despite how deep I've dug. "I remember going to bed, then somehow I ended up floating in the middle of the sea. I swam to shore, then I collapsed and well, here I am now."

I looked down towards my dressing to prove that I was indeed heading to bed before I ended up here, but surprised that I wasn't dressed in my pyjamas at all. Though, it would be embarrassing if I was. I was wearing a dress resembling Lucy and Susan's, but the sleeves of my dress were baggier and they were made out of silk that felt so cool against my skin. The entire dress was white in colour, except for the golden floral patterns that was embroidered. It looked beautiful. Just, not on me. "I was… wearing pyjamas."

Peter stood up from the ground, his hand laid out, offering to help me get on my feet. "We're going to search for something, and it would be best if you join, for it is dangerous for a lady like you to roam here."

The first reply I would've given would be '_I can go where I want._' But considering the current situation, I think it would be best if I join them since they have weapons carried with them.

"Have you been here before, Leora?" Lucy questioned interestedly.

"No, I don't recall ever leaving anywhere far from home." I replied, "Where do you suppose we are?"

"We're in Narnia, of course." Lucy answered, with a glint of enthusiasm. The group started walking and I trailed behind with Lucy.

"How far would a train station be from here?" I asked foolishly. Sure, they were nice and seemed to welcome my company but I missed my family a lot, if they were still alive.

Shut up, Leora. Of course they're still alive.

"Um, I don't think you would be able to go back soon," Lucy started and continue, "I'm not sure when you'll be going back either, you see, um, well, Susan?" Lucy stared at her sister for help in explanation, but Susan showed an apologetic look.

No help was given, not even from Edmund or Peter. "Is my home, still there?" I asked, needing reassurance that my father was still alive.

"It's definitely there. You'll be back at London, like you've not missed a single second." Peter answered, which earned a chuckle from Edmund. Though, I didn't know why, there was nothing funny about his answer.

There was nothing funny… and that was it.

~000~000~000~

Peter had asked us to stay put in an area whilst he and Edmund inspect a cave, which was not far from where Lucy, Susan and I were standing. He came back telling us that we were going to camp the night in the cave, which seemed really unappealing from where I was standing.

We had spent the entire day going through a forest. The beach led us to a river, which was still trailing across the forest. Lucy and Susan had introduced themselves more towards me to make me more comfortable around their presence, which I thought was really nice of them. They had told me their journey when they stumbled upon Narnia and explained the time zones. Though, I had offered to call them Kings and Queens, they had rejected saying that it was fine to call them by their names. I started telling them about my family which consisted of my father, my stepmother and brother who were all dear to me.

As the forest had a lot of roots sticking out and growing along the ground, Lucy had fell and injured herself on the way through the forest and we had to help her up through the rocks and stones that led to the cave. Susan was now tenting to her wounds.

There was still light shining into the cave as the sun had not gone down, but according to Susan's calculations dawn is upon us and we need to start building a fire soon. There was a strong and foul scent circulating the area, but no one was complaining so I didn't have the right either.

First time camping, and not with my dad or friends. What fun.

"I'll go get some wood, for fire." I told them and walked out the cave.

"Wait, Leora." Peter shouted, "Let Edmund follow you, it's much better to have a companion in the woods. I'll be going down deeper into the cave. Take care of Lucy, Susan." And down he went.

I looked towards Edmund, to receive an indication of him trying to object following me. He had been pleasant, but that doesn't mean I've not seen him shooting me daggers through our way into the forest. I slowly climb down the rocks and walked through the trees that grew a thousand miles high.

Then within a blink of an eye, I was held against one of the thick stems by a sword. Edmund's face centimetres away from me, with the blade of the sword separating us. "Who are you and what business do you want?"

"What are you talking about?" I said carefully, not wanting my throat to touch against the blade for God knows how sharp the sword was when I saw Edmund chopping down vines that were in the way earlier this day.

"What business do you have in Narnia? What creature are you? Did you destroy Cair Paravel?" Edmund bombarded me with questions. His expressions remain stern and filled with anger. "Who are you, really?"

I felt myself being forcefully pressed against the hard and rough tree trunk. I tried pushing Edmund away from me, thinking that I would probably outweigh him, but as skinny as he looks, he was as strong as the mountains.

"I'm Leora Vulette. I can sue you for doing whatever you're doing to me right now. I'm a girl and I've not a clue where Cair Paravel or Narnia was till today. I don't want to have anything to do with what I'm dealing with right now, but here I still am? Now, get off me." I said, tumbling on each words, afraid of the sword that was millimetres away from my throat.

I closed my eyes, trying to keep the tears away. Occasionally, that mind of mine gives out some witty comments but I was never one of those girls who had a strong interior. Especially not with the news of me not going home. I was trying very hard to keep a hold of myself already, but somehow the idea of never going home again keeps popping up and it just makes me want to drown myself in the sea. I heard a breath of sigh and felt the force that was controlling me fade away, and I felt my eyelids flutter open to see Edmund standing in front of me, his sword kept in his brown scabbard.

"I'm sorry," He apologised. A sense of conflict was shown from his eyes, he still didn't know whether to trust me. "It's just that, they all seemed to trust you so easily without any questioning." He said, lowering himself down to grab thin logs, considering it was our purpose after all.

My purpose. His purpose was to kill me in the woods.

"Trust issues, much? Right, if you found a way for me to get back home, I would gladly return and not block you and your siblings from what you expect from this place. So, you don't need to feel scared about me killing you when you sleep."

"I am not scared," Edmund replied defensively.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," I replied and grabbed a few logs myself and headed back to the cave. "And Edmund?" I turned around and looked at him in the eye, "I won't kill you when you sleep and you can trust me because I trusted you guys."

~000~000~000~

I hope you liked it! Please give your thoughts on anything, really. :)

So, who do you think is the voice talking to Leora? What purpose does she have here?


End file.
